


Tree House (Modern AU)

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa grew up together and always had the safety of their treehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree House (Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy a little modern Clexa.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic or Twitter: @beast_kru

Lexa waited in the tree house, it hadn’t changed at all since they were kids and Lexa loved that.

“Hey.” Clarke’s voice made Lexa turn toward the small hatch on the floor as she climbed the rest of the way into the tree house.

“Hey.” Lexa smiled as the blonde walked over and sat next to Lexa on the matching blue beanbag chairs they had gotten years ago in middle school.

“How was practice?” Lexa asked, putting down the book that had been resting in her lap on the floor and looking at the blonde in her cheerleading uniform.

“Crazy, too many new girls.” Clarke sighed. “Bell came by after practice and wanted to go out tonight.”

Lexa looked down at her feet, knowing all too well what that meant. “So, when do you have to leave?” Lexa asked sadly, looking back up at Clarke who wore a guilty expression.

“Now. He’s waiting for me to change.” Clarke tried for a smile, but it looked more like a grimace to Lexa. Ever since Clarke had started dating Bellamy, the star quarterback, she and Clarke had barely been able to spend time together.

Growing up next door to Clarke was the most bittersweet thing about Lexa’s life. She had known for years that she had strong feelings for her best friend, but she had never acted on them. She would never want to lose her in any way.

Clarke had never really shown Lexa she wanted more than friendship. They had kissed one time when they got drunk for the first time in the treehouse, but that was as far as it had ever gone.

“Well, have fun.” Lexa smiled as happily as she could. A car horn blared outside and both girls jumped slightly.

“Shit.” Clarke shot up from her beanbag and put a hand on Lexa’s leg. “I’ll call you tonight.” She smiled before rushing down the ladder. Lexa sighed as she heard the car horn blare once again a few minutes later.

“Let’s go!” Bellamy yelled a little while later and Lexa knew that Clarke had finally gotten changed, but Bellamy didn’t want to wait anymore. Lexa heard the car door slam and pull away in a hurry.

Lexa had never told anyone what Clarke really meant to her. When she finally thought she had enough courage to finally tell Clarke last year she waited for hours in the tree house until Clarke came bursting in to tell her Bellamy had asked her out after cheerleading practice.   
Lexa thought her heart had to be made of glass the way it shattered in her chest. But she played the role of best friend well enough for Clarke not to notice how much she was dying inside.

Since than Lexa had barely seen Clarke. Bellamy wanted her with him whenever she was free.

Lexa had started to notice things here and there about Bellamy that bugged her. The way he talked to Clarke sometimes bothered her. He treated her like she was this stupid little girl that he could control and Lexa hated that Clarke let herself be treated that way. Lexa also noticed the way Bellamy looked a little too long at the other girls that passed in the hallway when he thought Clarke wasn’t looking.

She wanted to tell Clarke, but she didn’t want to take something away from Clarke that made her seem so happy. Even if it made Lexa miserable, she could never do anything to hurt Clarke.

Lexa picked up her book again and tried to take her mind off of whatever Bellamy had planned for him and Clarke. Before she knew it she was jolted awake by a car screeching to a halt out on the street. Her book slid from her chest as she heard a car door slam and noticed it had gotten dark outside.

“I never want to see you again!” Lexa heard Clarke scream and once again a car peeled away down the street. 

A few seconds later Lexa heard Clarke coming up the ladder to the tree house. She quickly grabbed her book from the floor and put it back on her chest and pretended to be asleep when Clarke burst through the hatch door. 

Lexa jolted up again, like she had just a few minutes before and tried to rub sleep from her eyes. “Clarke?” Lexa thought her voice sounded a good mix of tired and confused as she saw the tears running down Clarke’s cheeks. 

“What happened?” Lexa asked, sitting up in her chair not needing to fake the concern that was now in her voice when she saw how upset Clarke was now. 

“Bellamy’s an ass.” Clarke replied as she flopped down on her own beanbag chair. “He cheated on me.” Clarke put her face in her hands and started to cry again. 

Lexa moved closer to Clarke and put a hand on her leg. “What?” Lexa wanted to kill Bellamy. She knew that his eye wandered, but she never thought he would be stupid enough to cheat on someone as amazing as Clarke. 

“He basically told me because I didn’t want to have sex with him tonight that he could get it from anywhere he wanted. He told me he’d be screwing girls behind my back for months.” Clarke shook with tears and Lexa could hear the anger in her voice too. Clarke felt foolish and Lexa knew that Clarke hated feeling like someone had gotten the better of her. 

“He doesn’t deserve you.” Lexa whispered, trying to fight her own emotion as she watched Clarke cry even more. Clarke moved quickly and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulled her into her body.

“Can you just hold me Lex?” Clarke whimpered into Lexa’s neck. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Lexa nodded and slowly let her arms wrap around Clarke’s waist and pulled her into her lap. “As long as you need.”

They stayed like that for hours, Clarke cradled in Lexa’s lap as she gently stoked her soft hair and her back. Finally Clarke looked up, her eyes red and puffy and sniffled. “I’m sorry Lexa. I can’t believe he did this to me.” 

Lexa smiled lovingly at her best friend and reached down to wipe away the last tear that rolled down Clarke’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. I’m here for you, I’m always here for you.” 

Clarke nodded and her expression changed from sadness to need. “You always have been.” She seemed like she was affirming the fact more for herself than Lexa. Clarke leaned in slowly and brushed her lips against Lexa’s before pulling back and looking at Lexa. Lexa could feel the breath stuck in the center of her chest and her green eyes wide with surprise, but she didn’t move. Lexa was scared if she made any sudden movements it would scare Clarke off like some sort of beautiful creature she had finally gotten the chance to see with her own eyes. 

Clarke lean in again, this time pressing her lips more firmly against Lexa’s and moving her hand to the side of Lexa’s head. Lexa let the sensation run through her body before she kissed Clarke back, unsure if she was still asleep and this was just a dream. 

It wasn’t until she felt Clarke’s mouth moving against her’s that she was sure there was no way she was dreaming. Lexa’s mind buzzed with lust and adrenaline as she felt herself fall even deeper into the kiss. 

A car revved it’s engine outside and Clarke jumped away from Lexa. It felt like a spell had been broken and Lexa tried not to look hurt by the sudden lose of contact. 

“Lexa.” Clarke shook her head and blinked a few times, her lips now slightly swollen. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke’s words hurt worse than anything. Clarke thought it was a mistake or something Lexa didn’t want. Lexa was going to tell her, finally, that what had just happened was something she wanted every moment of her life; just to make Clarke feel good and special. 

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice was right underneath them. “Come down here, we need to talk.” 

Clarke’s expression changed once again and Lexa knew before she opened her mouth she was going to go down to him.

“Go.” Lexa said kindly, again the shards of her heart cutting her deeply. “I should get home anyway.”

Clarke gave Lexa one last look before she made her way down the tree house. Lexa waited until she heard their voices retreating toward Clarke’s house before she climbed down the ladder and went to her own house. 

Clarke didn’t call or text her for the rest of the night and Lexa was sure Bellamy had somehow managed to get back in Clarke’s good graces. Her only wish was that he hadn’t convinced her to have sex with him. 

The next day at school Lexa walked into school looking around the halls, sure she was going to see Clarke in Bellamy’s arms. But instead it was a brunette Lexa had seen in her art class. Lexa narrowed her eyes and was going to walk right over to Bellamy and scream at him for cheating on Clarke again, but she felt a hand on her arm and turned quickly to see Clarke. 

“Hey.” Clarke smiled, and Lexa could tell she had spent most of last night in tears. “Don’t worry about him, we aren’t together.” Clarke looked over at Bellamy and the other girl. “Can we talk?” 

Lexa nodded and let Clarke lead her to an empty classroom. Clarke shut the door and pursed her lips together as she walked over to Lexa who was trying to act as cool as possible leaning against a desk. 

“Listen, about last night.” Clarke began, but Lexa held up her hand she was tired of not being honest with Clarke and now that she had no reason to hide her feelings anymore it was time to tell her the truth. 

“Clarke, I have wanted to kiss you for a while now. I know we’re friends but I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” Lexa tried to keep her eyes on Clarke, but as she got deeper into her feelings her eyes fell to her feet. “I’m sorry.” She finished weakly.

Lexa didn’t hear anything for a few moments and she wasn’t sure if Clarke had just walked out of the room. She was about to lift her head to see if she was alone but she felt soft fingertips under her chin. “Hey.” Clarke gently lifted Lexa’s face to meet her own. “Never be sorry for telling me how you feel. We’re best friends and I care about you so much.” Clarke’s blue eyes were soft and Lexa could have stared at them for eternity. 

“Last night, I wasn’t just kissing you because I was upset. I kissed you because..” Clarke trailed off and now it was her turn to look at her shoes. A bell rang overhead and both girls moved apart. 

“Tree house. Tonight.” Clarke said simply looking at Lexa before walking out of the room. 

Lexa went through the rest of her day in a haze, unable to focus on anything but Clarke’s lips on her lips, Clarke’s blue eyes gazing into her green eyes, and Clarke’s whispered words in the nape of her neck. 

Lexa knew that Clarke had practice after school, but she went right to the tree house as soon as she got home. When the sun started to set Lexa felt her pulse pick up, Clarke would be here any minute. 

After what felt like a lifetime Lexa heard Clarke climbing up to join her. Lexa’s heart went from beating wildly to stopping completely in her chest. When Clarke’s blonde hair appeared at the top of the entrance Lexa realized she had stopped breathing too. 

“Hey.” Clarke greeted her as she climbed into the tree house and walked over to Lexa. “Sorry, I got held up after practice.” Clarke explained, Lexa could tell she was nervous too. Clarke played with her fingers and licked her lips as a silence fell between the two friends. 

“So.” Lexa started, not wanting to wait anymore to hear what Clarke had to say. “You were saying earlier…” 

Clarke took a step toward Lexa and tentatively took her hand. “Lexa, I feel something for you. I know I do, but I don’t know what that means.” Lexa appreciated Clarke’s honesty more than she could express. It may have not been an admission of love, but it wasn’t a denial of feelings. 

“It’s okay.” Lexa reached up and let her fingers trace Clarke’s face. “We can figure it out together.” Clarke smiled and leaned into the soft caress of Lexa’s fingers.

“I’d like that.” Clarke whispered, closing her eyes and reaching up to take Lexa’s other hand. “I have never felt like this, with anyone ever.” Clarke opened her eyes as she spoke. “I should be scared, but you make me feel so safe.” 

Lexa’s heart fluttered in her chest at Clarke’s words. “I never want you to feel unloved.” Lexa spoke softly and both women were unconsciously moving closer to each other, pulled by their own intimate gravity. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Lexa’s words were getting softer as their lips drew closer together. “I love you Clarke.” The last words were barely a breath as their lips met in a soft kiss. 

The kiss was more delicate than their first. Clarke was searching for something and Lexa was giving her every piece of love she had in her body. Lexa felt like she could feel her soul singing at her very center, this was the love she had yearned for all these years. 

When they reluctantly broke apart Clarke looked at Lexa as if she was seeing her through new eyes. “I love you too Lexa.” Clarke breathed, once again bringing her lips to Lexa this time in a more desperate needing kiss. Lexa knew Clarke had finally given herself over to her true feelings and her soul was singing the same song in her core. 

This was true love. This was what the world longed for but only few got the chance to feel. A real love.


End file.
